The Hinamori Chronicles: The Crazy 66
by SerenaKawaii
Summary: In the attempt to get rid of her family's curse, Amu has to fight to save the lives and dreams of those who can't do so for themselves. She stands alone but will a boy with the same motive change her mind? Is there a connection between them?
1. Prologue

The Hinamori chronicles: The Crazy 66.

SerenaK.: I was told I had to do disclaimer even though this is a Shugo Chara fan fiction page but anyway! I don't own Shugo Chara. I'm also aware that "The Crazy 66" sounds like Kill Bill's assassin group "The Crazy 88" and yes, it is the same name but with different numbers. That's why it's a fanfiction and that's why I don't own it.

November ? 2028

A man stood alone at the planetarium staring at the stars. He recalls everything that has happened. Everything. Like it all happened yesterday. If only he could recall the time when…

"Hello? Is anybody here?" said a distant voice.

"Hmm I wonder who that is" said the man. The girl had finally noticed the handsome man in the shadows. He smiled widely as he recognized the girl. The girl appeared relived when she recognized him.

"Tsukasa-san! You scared me! I thought you were a ghost for a second there!" said the girl.

"Ah Maika-chan I knew you were coming but I wasn't expecting it to be right now. Hmm but I guess that's how the Gods want it to be"

"You were expecting me? But how did you know? And who are these "Gods" you're talking about?" asked the curious girl.

"The world is full of questions but I'm afraid I can't answer all of those questions at the moment"

"Which ones can you answer?"

"So you want to know about the Gods huh Maika-chan?" said Tsukasa, showing his curiosity to her.

"Yes! You're always talking about the Gods and curses. Why do you like that, Tsukasa-san?" She said with the innocence of a child.

"I will tell you a story but this is no princess-like fairy tale. This is no easy happy ending. This is as real as Mulan was to China. It is as real as Queen Elizabeth was to England. Yet, this story is so close to us but at the same time distant. It is a tale of destiny that has been forgotten over the time." He said with a strange face expression Maika couldn't read.

Showing curiosity, she urged him to proceed. "What's the story about?"

"It started over 500 years ago with a family…"

Sorry for the short chapter. The chapters ahead are going to be longer.


	2. The Leyend

The Hinamori Chronicles: The Crazy 66

* * *

Someone's P.O.V

You probably know me and you probably might not know me yet I am closer to you than you think.

The stories always start the same but my story is no ordinary tale. The prologue says it all, someone is about to tell my story and how I came to be the way I am. What they don't know is that the story won't be as fascinating or as frightening if told by someone else.

I will tell you my story but you have to promise to never find me.

Because you never will.

A story like mine should never be told.

* * *

It all started slowly, with a man and a woman from different families. They belong to the wealthiest families in Japan and they had everything their hearts desired.

But they still felt that it wasn't enough.

They watched as the poor souls of those whose dreams had been shattered and wasted away walk outside every day with the same look on their faces. Cold, sad and emotionless faces. The man was tired of this and decided to ask the Gods why this keeps happening. The man stopped at a nearby shrine to pray. He asked them how they can let this happen without taking any action.

He didn't get a response.

Enraged by the Gods inattention, the man summoned an angry demon. He was full of hatred against the Gods.

The demon, seeing an opportunity, told the man about the Sacred Gift. The man, showing his interest, accepted the gift. He never knew the outcome of this.

What he didn't know is that the woman from the other family had also been visited by a demon.

"You are to be blessed yet cursed. You and your children are to hunt and eliminate the demons that shatter humanity. They will be six for every century and only six."

"Why are you telling me this I might never…"

"You shall train them, make the strong" said the voice.

"I am human! I can't live forever!"

"You will now" the voice chuckled.

"Why me?" she shivered.

"You were chosen by mistake by demon, a vile demon who has been by a man whose motive and curse is like yours."

"Where can I find him?" asked the woman with concern.

"You might never find him but the pinkette will find his successor every century and when their love is strong enough, they will open the skies" and those where the last words of the beast.

"Wait! Who is the pinkette?" she shouted but it was already too late.

And the events where as told by the demon.

Every century, a pinkette along with the five members, would hunt and kill not only demons but humans who cause catastrophe in this world. Each of them was given a weapon along with a curse mark on their belly and wrists.

They were not born with this, they were chosen.

The family, not knowing what to do, banished them until the legendary woman came and took them under her wings. She trained them until they were ready to face the malice.

And the story has just repeated once more.

* * *

Someone's P.O.V

You might have guessed it but I'm not telling this story for pity or for fun. No.

This is about me and my team against the world

What a load of crap, right?

Well, is not.

We hunt and we kill without hesitation or mercy. Each and every one of us has a different way of telling how we were chosen but as terrible as it sounds not all of us were as disgusted as I was.

Because I was happy the way I was before.

* * *

9 years ago

"Mommy?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Where is daddy?" asked the small girl with only seven years of age.

"He is very busy honey. He doesn't have time for you now" the mother responded without taking her eyes of her book.

"But mommy my wrists hurt!"

"You probably hurt yourself while sleeping. Now, show mommy." She put her book in the coffee table and offered the girls her hands.

"Let me see" she asked with a smile.

The girl hesitated but finally showed her mother the wrists.

The mother, upon noticing her daughters **curse marks,** was disgusted and frightened.

"You! Your one of them!" she shouted

"But mommy…"

"Get out! You are shame to this family, Amu!"

Amu, frightened by her mother's outrage, ran to the nearby woods. After crying for what seemed like hours, she decided to keep running away from her family's estate. She could hear her mother's shouting and sobs from the distance she was in.

She doesn't understand what's going on but she understood one thing; she wasn't welcomed home anymore.

"Hey"

"AHH!"

"Shh, keep it quiet!" the voice came closer until she realized it was a boy of about 14. He had a friendly appearance with auburn hair not combed but decent. He was tall with a teen boy built . "You never know what creep can be hiding in the shadows" He chuckled.

"Who are you? Are you one of those creeps? "She asked stepping back a little.

The boy, noticing her distance, gave her a smile. "On the contrary, I was waiting for you, Amu"

"How do you know my name?" she asked as fear crept up her beautiful face.

"Well I can't tell you that but what I can tell you is that my name is Sasori, your cousin" he chuckled.

"I don't remember a cousin named Sasori but…"

"Come on! We don't have much time. The others are dying to meet you!" he said and with that he carried her on his back through a series of strange vegetation.

"The others?" she asked halfway through the trip.

"Yes, Misao-san and the others. They are family you know." He answered delighted.

"Oh…"

"Where here!" he said while letting her go.

"Wow…" she said to herself.

In front of her was an old but very well kept Japanese style house with flowers everywhere. The house had paper doors and seemed to be top notch.

The prairie they were on had a view of the ocean and a small town.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"In Hokkaido"

"But how? I thought I was in Kyoto with my parents"

Sasori scratched his head before answering "Well you came in through the portal. That's why I knew you were coming"

They were cut off by a beautiful woman with long, brown hair with curls. She had an angelic feel to her and seemed to be in her mid 30's.

"Sasori when I find you I will oh there you are! And you finally followed instructions and brought Amu." She said crossing her arms.

"Hehe" was the only thing he answered.

"And you must be Amu" she said completely ignoring Sasori. "We have been expecting you"

"Um how do you know me? I don't understand what is going on at all!" she said while crossing her arms and pouting.

"I will explain soon. Anyway, I am Misao, your new teacher" she said cheerfully.

"But who are you guys?"

"Oh Amu, you ask so many questions" she giggled.

"You didn't answer my question" she retorted.

"We are the Crazy 66" she said with a smile.

Revised again for spelling errors. Sorry for some messy sentences.


End file.
